99 червоні повітряні кулі
by North of the North
Summary: Метью живе в світі, де все ненормальним убитий. З його пурпурні очі, він, безумовно, вважається ненормальним. Втрачений без кого, щоб допомогти йому, все, що він є одна річ тримати його живим; або, скоріше, більше схожа 100 речей.


99 Red Balloons Ukrainian version made up on 14 Mar 19

* * *

99 червоні повітряні кулі

Резюме:

Метью живе в світі, де все ненормальним убитий. З його пурпурні очі, він, безумовно, вважається ненормальним. Втрачений без кого, щоб допомогти йому, все, що він є одна річ тримати його живим; або, скоріше, більше схожа 100 речей.

* * *

Коли його батьки побачили колір очей, то вирішили його убити. Його мати не може нести убити його себе, і вона відмовилася, щоб її чоловік брудні руки на те, що вона принесла в світ. Таким чином, вони взяли легкий вихід.

Вони покинули його в поле за межами міста, там повинні були бути якісь дикі тварини, які хотіли б з'їсти його.

Це було не тварина, яка знайшла його, однак, це був його брат, Альфред. Альфред бачив його батьки шукають, і він був прокинувся раніше крики його матері. Він здогадався, що трапилося. Йому було п'ятнадцять в той час, і він з героєм комплексу вирішив, що він врятує його новонароджений брат незалежно від того, що вартість для себе. Він упакував речі він думав, що він буде потрібно, і подякував його щасливих зірок, що він був далекоглядність, щоб почати економити свої гроші, і почав працювати рано. Йому було достатньо, щоб підняти, хто його батьки вирішили убити.

Все йшло добре протягом першого десятиліття після того, як він врятував свого брата. Він вирішив назвати його Метью. Врешті-решт, це була сама нормальна назва він міг подумати, але незалежно від того, як нормальний він намагався зробити його брата, як видається, на вулицю... його очі не змінюють колір. Вони залишилися фіолетовими.

Він ніколи не дозволив своєму братові на вулиці. Незважаючи на це, він намагався зробити його брата, як щасливий, як він міг. Він упевнений, що він був добре наданий. Він був просто щасливий, що йому вдалося врятувати його.

Це було оскаржене, хоча, коли Метью вирішив вийти. Він знав, що він не повинен. Він знав, що він не був дозволений на вулицю. Він знав, що для власного захисту. Він також знав, що він не може продовжувати жити все котельні вгору, як він був. Він зійти з розуму.

Він чекав, поки Альфред залишив будинок, і він пробрався.

Все йшло добре, поки капот його куртка була підірваний тому, і хтось бачив його пурпурні очі. Тоді ніщо не буде добре коли-небудь знову. Натовп зібрався навколо нього відразу, готовий убити його.

Це була нервова звичка його, що він грав зі своїм одягом, коли він був нервовий. Це було, коли він робив, що через кілька секунд після того, як люди навколо нього починають пошепки про stening його, або щось-нічого-, щоб позбутися від нього, що він відчув щось в кишені піджака і згадав щось; щось дуже важливе. Він пачку повітряних куль в кишені. 100 повітряних кульок. Дуже спеціальні повітряні кулі його брат дав йому, що вранці. Його особливий розумний брат, який був також майстер винахідника.

"Це деякі повітряні кулі, які я зробив. Ну, я дійсно не зробити їх; але я поставив деякі речі всередині них, які зроблять їх вибухнути, коли вони потрапили в землю, як поп-скелі або щось подібне, набагато голосніше. Я тільки зробив сотні з них до цих пір. Ви зможете утримати їх для мене на деякий час? Я повернуся назад, добре? Пам'ятайте, не виходити з дому, добре? Я побачу я пізніше, Mattie!"

"Це вірно," Метью подумав про себе, як він згадав одну річ, яка могла б допомогти йому втекти прямо зараз... він не брав на винахід Альфреда з кишені, коли він покинув будинок.

Метью досягнуто, взяв один з повітряних куль, і кинув його на землю.

Яскравий спалах і гучний з'являтися звук вийшов, а також хмара товстого диму сірого.

З його допомогою, Метью змогла втекти від натовпу людей в замішання.

* * *

**I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
Cheers,  
North  
#Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
**

* * *

**Я сподіваюся побачити всіх вас в картинках клімату ударів, які відбуваються в усьому світі! Я був вражаючим щоп'ятниці зараз протягом декількох місяців. Нам потрібно стільки ж людей, скільки можливо зробити. Якщо вам сподобалася моя робота тут, будь ласка, беручи годину, або більше, вашого часу, щоб піти і встати на наше майбутнє. Цей клімат надзвичайних буде означати, що я більше шансів померти від зміни клімату, ніж я помру від старості, не кажучи вже про всіх інших на землі також загрожує. Нам потрібна дія. Отже, будь ласка, зробіть все, що можете.  
Бувай  
Північній  
#Fridays для майбутніх #Strike #Climate удари клімату #fff**


End file.
